Super Robot Taisen HOPE (Novel Version)
by balkj06
Summary: Everything I knew was a lie, These PKF, Peace Keeping Force. They do everything but Keep Peace. Zeon, If we don't do anything soon, Everyone on the Megazone will Die, The Anti-Spiral will attack Mars. What happen to my Home, Our Home? 20 Mecha Series.
1. Stage 0

SUPER ROBOT TAISEN HOPE

* * *

**Prologue**

_The planet Earth. Little is known about the blue planet. Our ancestors believed this planet was destroyed, in a catastrophe named "Gods' Fury". Others believed it was the world as destroyed because of humanity's foolishness. Some say, it was because of the arrival of the Scub Coral. Whatever the case was the Earth Blew up._

_The survivors made a mass exodus into space from Earth, on powerful and large Zoids, to the red planet Mars. From there humans tried to rebuild their society. Such as, IronRock City and a floating city in the sky called Sora City._

_But the living contention on Mars was not what humanity expected. The atmosphere is permeated by an enigmatic energy known as Transparent Light dubbed Trapar waves for short. These Traper's can be ridden in a smiler matter to surfacing._

_Unfortunately some humans however where not welcomed on Mars. Due to a grudge, that started during the last war, on Earth. Humans with genital genes dubbed Coordinators and the natural born Naturals. Coordinators no longer welcomed on Mars, fled to space. Where they developed Space Colony's, where humans could live just how it was on Earth called PLANTS (Productive Location Ally on Nexus Technology)._

_As for the Naturals they planned to use bio-mechanical technology to create life on Mars, praying that they won't make the same mistake their ancestors did. The technology they researched on was implemented on the planet, which gave birth to what the Martians refer as Generators. It has unique capabilities to maintain energy and growth life in the surrounding area._

_But soon, Martians forgot about their past, as well as their destroyed Home planet Earth. The PLANTS kept to themselves and they soon forgot about Earth and the past._

_With their horrors of the past forgotten, peace was soon brought to Mars and the PLANTS. Humans lived out their lives; the thought of war became a fantasy to them._

_But everything changed that fate full day, about 12,000 years after the exodus to Mars._

_There was a flash of light, in a place called Miroodo Village. A boy around fifteen with long white hair came from the light. Next to him lay two children around eleven or twelve, a boy and a girl. The Villagers took care of the children and learnt their names. Lance Cordfield was the oldest, followed by Yurika Misumaru and Akito Tenkawa. The Village most cherished symbol was a giant blade, found in the Village Temple._

_The boy Lance was very cheerful in the village, and always spoke of giant robots. His favourite robot was one called "The Reborn"._

_However, this was a foreign term to the villages, as they had never seen these high tech robots. The only High tech things they had where planes. There where the Coordinators in the PLANTS. But, the villagers cared little for them. And their where projects of LFO's begin created__ to ride the Trapar waves __such as the Nirvash._

_But in fact these giant robots or mecha for short did exi__s__t. And __two__ Nation's had them, Nation's that wishes to take over the world, The __Peace Keeping Force PKF__, with their __FATE machines__, and the all-powerful Digald, with their Bio Zoid's._

_They would one day begin their assault one day after, The Summer of Love. An enormous, non-stop generation of Trapar waves spread across the globe and the confusion and chaos that resulted from this disaster sparked conflicts around the world, leading to civil wars. Adroc Thurston died putting an end to the Summer of Love, and was seen a Hero. But His efforts where wasted as __PKF __and Digald attacked._

_Both nations killed millions. Over time peace was brought to these two nations, but the same could not be said for those who opposed __PKF__ and Digald._

_Deep underground, was where humanity hope lived. Humans found living machines, in the form of Zoids and Gundams. However, not all these living machines were the hope humanity needed. __Some __Zoids became wild, __and __Gundams__ where used as tool for destruction._

_Ten years later, The World was under complete control under one of the two giant nations __PKF __ and Diglad. The countries are in a state of cold war._

_To make matters worse __PKF __use__d__ a nuclear missile to attack the PLANTS.__(Making both sides remember their existence)__ This started a war between Mars and the PLANTS, soon to be called the Bloody Valentine War._

_The PLANT started a military force made up of civilian volunteers. Coordinator's filled with rage and hatred. They called themselves ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty). But all was not over when alien forces came. Horned humanoid aliens__known as Boazanian__and AI machines known__as the Jovian Lizards. Simultaneous tried to conquer Mars._

_The world which once lived in peace, now is back to war. Will mankind repeat their mistake; they made in the past and destroy their planet. Or will they end the war and bring peace back._

_Battle 7, suddenly appears out in space and with it a giant Army 'Neo-Zeon'. They soon took over the planet, and at the same time dealt with the __aliens__ and the Holy Valentine War.__ Forming a team called HOPE. Made up of the Martian's and the citizens of Battle 7._

_They were seen as heroes of the world. Lord Char the leader stated to move people underground__ and counting the exact number of people alive on the planet and the PLANTS. __The Moon soon was under Zeon control._

_As for __PKF __and __Diglad they were wiped off the map._

_The reason why? It was to prevent what happen to Earth. When the 'Evil God of Darkness' would come._

* * *

Lance, now at the age of twenty five was preparing his men, on an attack of a certain spaceship that was coming this way.

He didn't enjoy doing this. Their had been two ships with survives from Earth come to Mars.

But unlike the Battle 7, that arrived, via a wormhole and about 15 years has past for them. These people have been living on the spaceships for 12,000 years.

The Spaceship that was coming to Mars next is called the "Megazone 23". His mission was to destroy it.

* * *

**Series List **

**On Mars  
**1. Chōdenji Machine Voltes V *  
2. Turn A Gundam  
3. Martian Successor Nadesico * + Prince of Darkness  
4. Mobile Suit Gundam Seed * + Seed Destiny **  
5. Zoids Genesis *  
6. Eureka Seven ***  
**7. Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack ** + Gundam 0079*  
8. Macross 7 *  
9. Zone of the Enders: 2167 Idolo

**On Megazone 23 **  
10. Chōdenji Robo Combattler V *  
11. Mazinger Z + Great Mazinger + Mazinkaiser+ Mazinger Angles  
12. Mazinkaiser SKL  
13. Armored Trooper VOTOMS + Roots of Ambition  
14. Armored Trooperoid Votoms Finder  
15. Megazone 23 Part 1 + Megazone 23 Part 2  
16. Gekiganger III **  
17. New Getter Robo  
18. Aquarion Movie: Ippatsu Gyakuten Hen  
19. Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann - Lagann-hen  
20. Macross Frontier: The Wings of Goodbye + Macross FB7

_* = The plot line for the series is finished. Mecha and characters will appear however._

_** = Plot Changed. Zeta and ZZ Gundam did not occur Gundam Seed had a different ending and thus greatly changed the plot line for Char's Countterattack and Seed Destiny. Gekiganger 3 has been given a plot._

_SDF Macross, Macross Zero, One Year War, Gurren Lagann Gurren-hen storyline happen normally. I may add to in the roster in the future._

* * *

_Next Chapter will be Lance's _a_ttack on the Megazone in _**the Arrival of Neo Zeon.**


	2. Stage 01

_A review suggested, I try a novel version of this fic. and here it is.  
Their are minor changes from the script version, as well as added parts but nothing major._

* * *

**Stage 01 - The Arrival of Neo Zeon.**

"Rex Nightwatch, Prepare for launch", a voice from the radio called. The Person who answered it was a man in his early twenty's, "Roger". At that moment the floor levitated up as Rex inside his Machine or mecha for short. Listen quietly to the sound of other machines and workers and he and the machine where been sent out, out into space.

"Dynamite, I don't understand, why did you come to me?" The machine Dynamite said nothing.  
"It has been 11 years, and still nothing?". "Why do you stop speaking to me?". Rex seated quickly, talking to his machine, since he was kidnapped and force to work in the PKF, he has never had time to spend time with his machine, only the 30 seconds in the hanger was the only time for peace.

"Still, not going to give me a hint?" He said as the celling opened up turning to a black void with white lights. "Anyway, let's go we have Vajra to kill?". And at that moment music started to play, "Welcome to My Fanclub's Night" A song by the artist Sherry Nome, a favourite song for the pilot. "Looks like Sherry, is on." The pilot said happily as the ground now displays one word "GO". Just then Rex felt the boosters being clicked on; a smile came to his lips as well as a sense of excitement. In the Top of his lungs he shouted as the booster sent the Dynamite flying into the void ahead. "LET'S GO DYNAMITE!"

…

At the Destination point for the Dynamite, in the void of space two very similar mecha's flew side by side as they destroy the alien known as the Vajra from slight. "Particle distribution indicates enemy presence dead ahead." said the pilot of one of the mecha the VF-25G Messiah Valkyrie, Michael Blanc. "Are you ready?" he asked, his fellow comrade Alto Saotome pilot of the VF-25F Messiah Valkyrie. "It's coming" he relied "What!" Michael yelled surprise, their where more Vajra here they he thought. "I'll cover you!" he suggested as the both flew towards the enemy reinforcements in sync, "Damn Vajra!" where the last words this alien bug would have heard if it could hear the screams' of Alto, before it would die from the combination assault of two Messiah Valkyrie's.

Michael, happy with their victory went to radio into the Megazone on their success. When Michael had noticed an unusual signal, he locked into it to listen. "Resupply, ship commander centre, pleases reply. This is fleey code 'Kobayashi Maru' ". Michael gathers his friend wasn't going to listen to this emergency call and do nothing "Seems like we should help them, Alto." He suggested. "Lets go!" Alto replied. From the corner of his eye Michael saw a red light coming towards them and an older man screaming at the top of his lungs "And the Dynamite is here!". "Took you a while Rex". He smiled happy that he had another friend to help him save this "Kobayashi Maru".

…

The three pilots and their mecha, arrived at the destination. "This is Commander Lucy's area, she won't be happy here." Rex asked unhappily, he didn't mind this Commander Lucy's, but she didn't like him. Because he had a letter about her life, found on him via the same people he works for, the same ones who kidnapped him. " I'm sure we will be fine, we need to get to the Maru as quickly as possible". Michael re insured his friend. "Roger" repelled Alto and Rex together.

…

The Kobayashi Maru was a transporter ship, in its persecution was a powerful mecha going by the name as Gundam. The Captain Bright Noa sat down in his seat, wondering if this was the right thing to do. "Bring the enemy Gundams, what was Lance thinking", he wondered. One of his operator's radio in and told him of three unfamiliar units where heading towards the ship. "So, the enemy fell for the trap". Bright thought disappointed as he rushed to see his new arrival.

One of them the blue one, flew above them, and put a communicator on the ship. "Let's see what he has to say". Fear came to Bright; he understood his reasons for doing this, he has done this two times before. But if the self-destructor failed or it somehow missed his target he would be dead and unable to see his family again back on Mars.

It all was because of the Anti-Spiral if to many people came towards Mars, his home. There would be too much Spiral Power and thus, the Anti-Spiral's will attack, killing them all. "This is Michael Blanc of the Skull Force, I have received your message and supplies will be given to you shortly". Bright heard the young voice, he guess it was quite young not that much older than his own son Hathaway. 'So this Place using young pilots for war as well', Bright thought and then said "We accept your hospitality". The enemy went towards his comrade's for supplies. Bright sat down confirming what he has to do, he looked at that Blue machine and thought " I'm sorry" and commanded "Prepare the Self-Destructor". The Temperature of the room became hotter, emergency lights started to go on. While Bright's crew, prepared their escape, one of his crew ran up to him, "Bright, we have a problem".

…

Lance Cordfield, was in his mecha and watched as the crew of the Kobayashi Maru, panicked in terror. While that Blue Mecha, was trying to commutated back to them with the supplies. The other two machines then went after him. "Yes, the closer you are to the Ship the better. It's a pretty Bright has to die, he was a fine captain". Lance gave a smile and said one word "Goodbye", as a flash of light whipped out everything in a 200m diameter from the Maru. He then gave orders to his soldier's recovery the enemy mecha's and if you can that 'Gundam'. But those orders changed rather quickly as Lance noticed a creature that brought both fear and happiness into his eyes. "The Evil God of Darkness", Shocked, scarred, and with Happiness as he said those words. "That only means one thing - The Dynamite!"

…

Amuro Ray, watched in Horror as this Evil Creature came from the destruction of the destroyed Spaceship. It was so similar, looked so similar to the thing that cause the end of the One year war, the reason's he works for Char in Neo-Zeon. The reason of the death of, Kamille, Judau and now his captain and friend Bright Noa, The "Anti-Spiral" tears came from his eyes as he said those words. In the Nu-Gundam, Amuro trying not to let his emotions distract him as he flew towards his comrades in Neo-Zeon, to attack this Evil Creature of the Anti-Spiral. "The Evil God of Darkness" Amuro's friend Lance radio's, before he saw him fly ahead in the Reborn.

…

The last thing Alto remembered flying towards, Micheal after he radio in about the communications not working, and then a loud boom. 'Am I dead', Alto thought. Blood drip of his face and landed on his hand. 'If, I'm dead why does it hurt so much?' which the strength he had left Alto woke up. The first thing he saw was the Dynamite and Michael's Valkyrie. A light flashes on his dashboard, Alto pressed it, and Rex's voice is heard. "Alto, good to see your alive", happiness came to Alto as he repelled, "good to see you alive as well". But that happiness soon faded as these green looking mecha's came towards him. "What are they?" He asked not expecting a good answer. It was Michael who spoke "They can't be aliens or a Citizen of the Meagzone." Alto, wondered what they could be in his entire life he has never uncounted anything besides aliens outside the Megazone. "We, should worry about that later, right now they are the enemy." The moment Rex finished saying those words the Green mecha's started to fire.

Although Alto was injured, it looked like it didn't affect his performance. He shoot down not one more, but three more than Rex and Michael combined. But it's wasn't enough, more kept coming, and he was almost shoot down, after he destroyed one of the green mecha, and sure the dead body of the pilot falling out of the cockpit. "What, are you doing Alto that thing almost shoot you down", Rex yelled at him. "Thing their no things" tries ran down Alto eyes, "Their Humans, look at the cockpit's Rex". Alto didn't watch what Rex did after that, he answers a few minutes later. "Shit….", "does that make us …?", Alto didn't know how to answer that question, but the fact remained. He killed for the first time, but not person died he had killed at least a dozen. "DAMN IT!" Alto scream's as high as he could.

…

Rex, was having a hard time believing the truth, to make matters worse, he was up against a very powerful opponent. "Who - Who are you guys" Rex shouted as he tried to communicate to the pilot. "We are ZEON" that pilot started to laugh as if he was taunting Rex. "What a fine, bunch of guys you are. You may be able to take down this small Zeon flight", The Zeon Pilot stopped his attacks, Is he willing to have a conversation Rex through. Rex decided he may as well say his first question.

"Who the Hell are you?" came out of the Zeon pilot's radio, "Oh, Rex you don't remember me?", Lance gave a slime, curious about what Rex knew. After all it had been 12,000 years since he last meant him? "What are you talking about?", Rex repelled. Lance was disappointed such a boring answer, It may be quicker if I just fight him instead, he thought. "I Lance Cordfield, and I challenge you Rex Nightwatch, Just you and me, One on One." Lance had to admit he has been waiting for this fight since he first meant Rex, those thousands of years ago. "You're Dynamite, against my Reborn."  
He waited, knowing what answer Rex was going to give. "Bring it on! Lance, whoever you are!", And a Big Smile came to Lance's face.

…

Michael was having a harder time, than Alto and Rex, he was a sniper he fights at a distance, not at close combat. "This isn't going well" he had only shot down one Zeon so far, lucky for him, he didn't have that many Zeon left to deal with. Then a White mecha appears it had an awe of awesomeness with it. Something else is coming, Michael thought knowing this wasn't going to be hard to shoot down. "Amuro Ray, Gundam", he heard the pilot of this Gundam cry out. What is a Gundam, was the words he thought, before this Gundam shoot him down "MICHAEL!" he heard Alto scream.

It's seems my time is up? Micheal thought. Until he saw something coming towards the battlefield but it wasn't an enemy, it's was an ally, but not any ally this one was a legend. Combattler V.

…

Hyoma Aoi and his team charge towards that battlefield. At first it was to find out about the dark creature that appeared, but as they got closer they realised what was going on. "It's looks like a nightmare" said Juzo Naniwa the second pilot of V-Team. "I estimate the enemy numbers to be in the hundred's while ours appears to be at three" said Kosuke Kita the child genius, youngest member of the V-Team and the fifth pilot. "Only, Three we only have, Three left" Chizuru Nanbara, the only female and the fourth pilot asked saddened by the fact, that they were badly outnumbered. Daisaku Nishikawa the third tried some words of encouragement, but nothing came out. Hyouma the Leader stopped V, as it came to the battlefield and said one word "V-LASER!"

Alto, hope came back as he saw Combattler V's attack take down about thirty Zeon solders. Juzo radio's into Alto from the V. "We should figure out why these Zeon is here", Alto was surprised about been asked that kind of request. Then realised more reinforcements would be no the way. "If this is an order from the PKF", he asked, afterwards realised how much effort it took to just say those few words. Chizuru, replied "Your hurt, you should get back to the Megazone". However she was a bit, surprise with the words that came out of his mouth. "I'll be fine, they are just small fry, you should get to Michael and Rex, and quickly they are dealing with some hard hitting opponents". "Roger", came the voice of Hyoma and the Combattler V, went towards the other Valkyrie.

…

Amuro disappointed and angry after he shoot down the blue mecha, Why did you survive and not Bright puzzle him. However, he didn't get the chance to think about because soon a powerful mecha, "A Super Robot? How did the People of the Megazone get Super Robot's?" Commbattle V, charge towards him, letting the blue mecha escape. Amuro was able to dodge the attacks and with his Gundam's funnels get a direct hit. Unfortunately the damage did nothing to the super robot. And It start to spin like a drill towards him. "I can't stop this." Amuro thought, "but I have to". Amuro then used his power of the Newtype, and stop Super Robot. Then he took out his Beam saber and tried to piece through the amour.

"Hyoma, if we keep this up where going to lose." Daisaku asked, wondering how they are going to beat this speedy mecha. Hyoma through for a few second and answered, "Kosuke can we use the missile's on the Big Blast to attack the funnels", Kosuke started to see Hyoma idea before the other member's. "Lets Do this" Hyoma screamed, as the V-Team executed their plan.

Amuro, realised that the Commbattler V couldn't keep up and he was winning. "This is the first time, I can fully test the Nu-Gundam's power in battle, for that I am great full , Amuro told his enemy, however, the V-Team responded by using an attack that failed last time. As a Drill, It charged towards Amuro. Amuro did what he did last time and got his Gundam's funnels to slow the Drill down. Then In a blink on an eye, The Super Robot became five smaller machines dodging the funnels attacks. It then Got behind Amuro became One Machine again, Amuro heard an attack filled with passion. "BIG BLAST!", Amuro got out his Gundam's pistol and fired at the rocket. Then it explored into missiles and went towards Amuro's funnel's. "DIVIDER!" screamed the super robot pilot. "They were aiming for my funnels?". One via One the Nu-Gundam's funnels where destroyed. Combattler V became a Drill for the third time and went after Amuro. Amuro ,through to himself If I can hit right next to the cockpit, it should slow it down, but I only have one shoot, If he missed, it's all over.

The Plan worked, This Gundam has lost all of it's funnel and now it can't attack. The V-Team thought. As they went spinning towards their target, which fire one shoot from it's gun. The Super Robot started to stop, and get shot again, and again via the Gundam. It then stopped at the Cockpit at gunpoint towards Hyoma. "Sorry, It has to be like this", he heard the pilot say. Hyoma admitted defeat as he let the team down, after that he heard screaming and gunshot. Combattler V had failed.

…

Rex wasn't enjoying his fight with Lance. Lance was to powerful. Lance then stop fighting. "What's the matter, Lance-cy." Rex joked at Lance. "It's seems another person from the reunion is here" Lance replied. Rex didn't wish to ask any question, this guy never gave him straight answers. "Lucy and her mecha the Butterfly!". Lucy, Rex Thought was he talking about Commander Lucy or perhaps the one that was in the letter. Soon, Lucy did come and see didn't look seem that happy, "Rex, why are you and skull force on this side of the Meagzone?", "Lucy we are under attack?", "Can't you see that?" Rex was annoyed, at the fact she had no censured, that we were under attack.

Lance, looked at them both. It has been 12,000 years since he last laid eyes apron them, but they have not change nor aged a bit since then. Ever since Team HOPE defeat the Evil God of Darkness, all those years ago, In the one year war. Rex and Lucy fled on the Megazone 23, like many others to avoid living on the destroyed Earth. But If these two are the same person, why don't they remember their memories, the only exploration Lance could think of was they went through a wormhole, like Zeon did, afterwards they found Mars, but why didn't those two age, or have access to their HOPE system in their mecha. Well if they aren't going to use their HOPE system, he guess will. It's a pretty he thought that he can't destroy them or the Evil God of Darkness will come back, and he droughts that 'god' will go back inside the Dynamite, a few seconds later.

…

Lucy, was trying to get Rex to stop this attack, but her words wasn't get through to him. This guy Rex has always been up to something, ever since he was captured a year ago and found a letter address to him by herself. It's was almost one hundred percent accurate, of her past. That letter and this guy Rex, have always been annoying here. "I trust I am not interrupting something am I?", so that's Rex's opponent as she turned to look at the speaker's machine. "Tell me what happen, you both use to be such nice lover birds". "Love birds!" What is he talking about?. "Your Super Robot, has been destroy. And the pilots are dead." He heart sunk when she heard those words, she was the commander of the V-team, and she told them to go on ahead. How could they lose?. Lance continued to talk, "Those two mecha's that where with you, I am afraid that they failed to beat some Zeon solder's. I am quite sure they are dead." He then stopped talking and his machine began to charge. "O!" he shouted, "O, life and death are two sides of the same coin, but what happens when you slip that coin in half, is their double the life and double the death?, I am the HOPE of all those who live inside that coin of life and death, I am the reborn. THE DOUBLE O REBORN!"

In a flash of light, a new mecha appeared, called the 'OO reborn', In began charging up its attack. I saw the Dynamite unable to move. It Fired it Blast and that all I could remember after that.

**Stage 1 - END**

* * *

_That took, longer to write up than I thought. Well I hope you enjoyed it. If I get enough review's, I may give up on the script version and focus on the novel version._

_Next Stage, will be something not in the script version. _**Wedding Bells of FATE.**


	3. Stage 02

EDIT(22/9/13): New Scenes added.

**Stage 02: Wedding Bells of FATE**

* * *

Lance left the battlefield, surprised, those five machines, only five, machines, where able to do so much damage. In front of him was a slight to behold. "Mars", I was so different to the green and blue planet he grew up in. This planet was grey and red. Amuro flew beside him, he didn't seem himself, and he just lost a friend after all. Lance wondered if he could share some words of encouragement, but thought it was not best to. After all, he was the reason Bright was dead.

"We have arrived at Battle 7" a voice of one of his soldiers came to ears. Lance looked from the dead planet 'Mars', and on to the spaceship. Battle 7 parked on the Moon. The Moon Lance thought. Since when did mars have a moon? At school he was brought up to believed that Mars had two small rooms. "A lot has changed in 12,000 years". Lance told himself, as to why the change in moons.

…

Maximilian Jenius, The Captain of the Battle 7, looked out the window. He could see Neo-Zeon troops coming towards the Spaceship, they looked heavy damaged. The order to repair their machines has been given. Max, got dressed as he prepared for the day ahead. Lord Char, wishes to a meeting with me. Max, didn't know whether he should be trilled or disappointed with the coming meeting. He had known Char for a while since he first fought side by side with him, In the One Year War, those 12,000 years ago. However since, they have arrived at Mars via the Wormhole, a year ago. Char has been going through a midlife crisis. Into thinking of dropping a giant rock onto Mars. Max prayed that the meeting was not going to be discussing just that. A when he enters his own midlife crisis he wouldn't think of dropping giant rocks on planets either.

…

Lance, looked at his Reborn, as it was loaded to be repaired. He had a meeting with, Lord Char but fortune would have it. A weeding, was going on, a perfect excuses into getting out of a meeting.

As Lance got ready for the weeding, he found the photo of him, Rex, Lucy and Blit. "Those, where the days, no mobile suits, no super robots", he told himself, ever since that 'Super robot wars' day. He life changed, and was sent 12,000 years into the future. "To see Rex, Lucy and the Evil God of Darkness.", Lance had to admit he had never been this happy, since he found Blit, when the Battle 7 arrived via that wormhole. Like him, Blit had also aged but he had no memory of Lance. "Rex, Lucy, where you, those very friends I hold dear." Lance, left the room, leaving those thoughts for another time.

…

Little did, Max know he was never going to attend that meeting and learn of its contents. As a member of FATE, know to other members as F1. Walked into the door, forgetting to knock. Max, tried to calm himself as a stranger walked into the room, and held out a gun. "Who are you?" Max stated, trying his hardest not to act afraid. "Maximilian Jenius?" the mysterious figure asked. "I asked you first, but yes I am Maximilian Jenius". Max was quite sure lying to this guy wouldn't work, otherwise why he would choose this room. "Your existed defines fate, as a member of FATE I am forced to emulate you." Max wondered what this figure meant by that, sure he helped end the One Year War, define odds living on a dead earth. Somehow jump 12,000 years into the future and laid waste to the Protodevil and Jovian Lizards. But, none of these things where his fault, and not that successful that he defined fate "And, what act did I do, that defined fate?". The figure brought his gun closer to Max and told him. "You did nothing; you were just along for the ride", and he fired the gun.

…

Akito Tenkawa, felt like the happiness person in the world. This was the day he was going to get married, and to his childhood friend and captain of the Nadescio, Yurika Misumaru. He notices Mylene Jenius arrival, she run past him, knocking him over. "Oh, sorry, Akito, I didn't mean to" she replied as she helped Akito up. "Don't worry about, not everyone gets a Rock band, like Fire Bomber on their weeding day". "Thanks just wait a second" She responded, as she run towards the platform and places her guitar inside. Akito, thought 'she must be busy, I did ask for her band to sing before we official start the day.' "Akito, how are you?". Akito turned around to face the speaker it was. Lance Cordfield.

Mylene, finished seating everything up behind the currents, but then she saw a strange figure with the word F.A.T.E on him. "FATE", Mylene wondered who this was, as she approached it, the figure simply disappeared leaving a few words. "Fire Bomber, should never have existed, and never should have your father." Mylene, didn't wanted to be frighted by those words, perhaps in was a fans idea for a joke. Speaking on her father, where was he?

…

Cargill , Arthrun Zala and Lucus ? sat down on the table in front of them. Arthrun listen to the two girl's talk the topic was about troubles about Orb. "Can you believe Negal. It likes they want mecha to become like cars and part of everyday lives." Cargill spoke. Arthrun started at the empty sit in front of them. "Seems like Kira isn't here." Lucas said to Arthrun. "He problrby has something to do with ZAFT again." Arthrun told the group. "ZAFT, it's always ZAFT. What happen to him anyway." Arthrun did want to do to calm down his annoyed friend. As he remember the end of the Holy Valentine War.

Kira began to change our night one day when he received a message from ZAFT to "test" the combat skills of his mecha the Feedom. But piloting that Suit again caused the memory of the war to haunt him. Rookie ZAFT pilot Rey found Kira one day and was able to help him overcome his fears. Arthrun remembers watching his friend slowly change from a person some people would call a 'Jesus Yamato'. He has never been sure if the transformation was the best. Soon Arthrun gave up piloting the Justice and gave it to Lucus. While Kira was welcomed to join ZAFT and he quickly got up the ranks of Commander. With a team of three Arthrun was once part of. Soon the Topic of Kira went away and Cargill was back to talking about Nergal

…

Lance, was enjoying talking to Akito. When, he first arrived here from the past at fifteen years of age. Akito and Yurika where the first people he meet. They greeted him with such joy, as he tried to absorb the idea, of him time traveling. Until the Jovian Lizards attacked, thanks to Akito he is still alive today. He then saw Mylene running towards him. "Miss Jenius, What seems to the problem this time.". Mylene was the daughter of his superior, Maximilian Jenius, talking to her was the same as talking to Captain. Jenius. "It's papa, I can't find him" she cried. Puzzled it what Mylene asked, Lance tried to convince her the Captain was alright. "Captain Jenius, currently has a meeting with Lord Char, and thus won't be coming." Mylene didn't seems satisfied with the answer, Akito then tried talking to her, "Have you try calling him?". Mylene answered with "Yes, but he is no answering my calls.". Before, the three could consider what to do next. Lance heard something no one wants to hear at a weeding Gunshoot. "Mylene, come with me. Akito go to Yurika, make sure she is alright." The two of them, did what Lance suggested. Something was about to happen and It wasn't going to be nice.

…

F1, wasn't to please when he sure Maximilian still alive, he was able to dodge the bullet. In the process knocked down the table he was once sitting at. At least he was able to hit Max, as he followed the trail of blood to his hiding spot. It wasn't the best hiding spot the bathroom, F1 smiled this would be an easy kill. But a sound came to him "My friends" coming from Max's phone on the bedside. "That's your daughters voice isn't it, such a nice singing voice" F1 laughed, he could use this to taught Max out of the Bathroom instead of simply walking in there. "Mylene Flare Jenius, a person who fates decide that she should never have been born" still nothing, pretty F1 through and decide to try again. "After, I have killed you; I don't see why I can't kill her and all of her band 'Fire Bomber' ". F1, wasn't order to kill the band Fire Bomber. That was a job, for some other FATE members at the weeding. But Max stilled didn't come out, F1 diced to try one last taught as he picked up the ringing phone.

…

Mylene, stayed at the room while Lance went after Akito. She waited as until her phone was picked up by her father. Did he forget about the Wedding between Akito Tenkawa and Yurika Misumaru And what was that gunshot? The phone answered, as Mylene put the phone on her ear, a voice she didn't recognised answered it. "Hello, Miss Jenius", "Who are you?" She answered back. She wanted to get straight to the point as she heard gunfire and shouting coming from the hall. "I assume you wish to know what is going on at wedding, yes". Mylene never felt so scared, they were gunshot's she was hearing. But who was this person who called her. "I will tell you members of FATE are coming and are going to kill you all, stating with yourself" They hope came back to hear as she heard a scream from the phone from her father Max. "DON"T YOU DARE TALK TO MY DAUGHTER", "SHIT!," and then gunfire and more gunfire. "DADDY!" tears came from her eyes, was her father alright.

"TAKE THIS", a FATE member was punched, via the very person he was going to assassinate. Gamlin Kizaki. Gamlin looked at his assassin "Why are you hear?" he asked, hoping he wouldn't have to restore to torture to get answer's. "We will assassinate you all, all of you define fate." He tried to laugh but the pain was too much as blood came out. "We waited for you all to gather at the wedding, so we can easily kill you all". Gamlin, didn't take the answer well, he was about to question some more, but then he heard Nekki Basara the head singer of 'Fire bomber' singing "Totsugeki Love Heart", as he ran towards him, assassinations followed. "Basara, you think singing can solve everything." Gamlin asked, happy that his friend is still alive, wondering how singing to the people who are trying to assassinate him would help. "DADDY!", Basara and Gamlin heard they both knew that voice well, it was Mylene.

Mylene, stood scared as she heard the footsteps of Basara and Gamlin running towards her. "Mylene" they both cried. Mylene heard a gunshot coming from her phone, and then her father's voice. "Mylene are you alright." Thank goodness she thought, that person was done for. "Yes, papa, I'm fine, Basara and Gamlin are with me". "Put them on the phone," Max sounded very weak as he said those words. Maylene gave the phone to Gamlin first. "A This is?" The question came from the phone and Gamlin answered "Diamond Force Gamlin Kizaki.". The words that came afterwards, soon told the three that these where going to be Maximilian Jenius, final words. "I've been shoot, and I won't last long". "They call themselves FATE, seems like they want everyone, who arrived on the Battle 7, one year ago. Dead" Gamlin wanted to ask, his captain more, but his time was running out. "That 12,000 year time slip, we did seem to have caused us all to define fate. This weeding is where almost all the members of HOPE and Zeon gathered. It was the perfect opportunity for them to massacre us all". Team HOPE, that was the name Lance decided as he got together a group to stop the Holy Valentine War, a war which had been going on when they arrived.

…..

"Mylene". Max, said to the phone. He has been shoot near his heart and was lucky to be alive. He looked at his assassin, his dead corpse laid on the bed. Strangely, unlike himself it wasn't bleeding. Max decides it would be better to talk to his daughter for the final time, than to worry why a dead corpse didn't bleed. However, that dead corpse made him regret that decision as it turned from a solid to a liquid and went towards Max. The call between father and daughter ended, before Max could say Goodbye.

….

Akito, wasn't in a good mood. What turned into the happiness day of his life?, Quickly turned, into his worst nightmare. "YURIKA!" he cried, as FATE members, put her into a tube device. "YURIKA!", he cried again running towards his future wife. Strangely the FATE member's didn't shoot him or try to stop him. Akito didn't seem to care why as he run towards here. But it was too late, as her tube was loaded on a rocket and blast off into the horizon. "YURIKA!" he screamed harder, this time with tears coming from his eyes. He then saw the wedding hall, dead bodies where everywhere. Minato, Hikaru, Megumi, Prospector. They were all dead, the very people who he fought alongside against. fought to keep alive. "WHY!" He screamed, he expected nobody to answered, but someone did or rather a powerful force. That Force was called ZAFT.

"Shinn Asuka, Impulse" cried the pilot of the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam, Shinn. "Lunamaria Hawke, Savior" following Shinn was a female plot in the ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam. "Rey Za Burrel, Providence" said the pliot of the ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam as he followed closer by. All three if they were shooting the FATE assassin's, But like Akito, they didn't shoot them down. "STOP YOU ATTACKS ON ZAFT, THEY ARE CREATED BY FATE". Cried on, of the FATE member's before Shinn shot him down. "What, does he mean by that?" he asked. He was answered straight away "It means what it means, we can shoot them, but they can't shoot us." The voice belongs to the hero of the Holy Valentine War, the pilot of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, and the very person who killed Shinn's family. Kira Yamato .

….

Lance, however had been knocked out as F2, looked at him. A Smile was one her face, as her body became a liquid and wrapped around Lance like a blanket.

….

Athrun, Cagirll and Lucas made their way towards the refugee camp. "No you can't pilot it. You promise you would never pilot it again." Arthrun knew what 'it' was referring to his Gundam the # $ Justice. " "Lucas, I need you get the Justice ready to be used at any moment." He could here the battle outside charming down. Athrun prayed he never has to pilot the Justice again and if he does that I won't be so soon.

….

Char, was sitting down preparing for his meeting to discuss the rock dropping on mars. When, he got a call that. Zeon and HOPE members where, been assassinated. Char looked at his surrounding; he could be assassinated at any moment, by this FATE. The door open up, Char got his guy ready to shoot whoever this was, praying it was an assassin. The person came into the room closing the door behind him. It was the very person Char was expecting to meet, or rather not expecting. Maximilian Jenius.

* * *

_Next Chapter will be _**Angels and Oni.**


	4. Stage 03

_Sorry, this chapter took a while to get out. I hope it came out all right._

* * *

**Stage 03: Angles and Oni.**

Rex woke up and found himself in a bed. He tried to remember what happen, "It was Lance, he mention about me been his old friend, But Friend or not", Rex said as he tried to get out of bed. Unfortunately for him, the pain was too much. Rex decided it would be better to let his body rest.

He saw Lucy in a bed on the other side of the room. Rex wondered what Lance said about being love birds. He had only known her for what less than a day. "Heh! This is the first time we have been in the same room together for longer than 40 seconds." Rex smiled as he remembers when he first learnt of the name Lucy. "It all started, when I found that letter one day, during one of B.D's pursuits"

…

_This World I live in._

_You would not believe me if I told you._

_If I asked you what year it was? You would say it's the Year 1985._

_Actually it is about 12,000 years or more past that date._

_If I asked you where you live? You would say in at home on Kabuki Town._

_Sorry to disappoint you, there are no towns and no homes._

_My Name is Lucy. I don't know what my last name is or my parents for that matter._

_I was found in the Forbidden Zone, after my Town was destroyed by these demons like creatures the Oni._

_If you have ever wondered what is behind that giant wall surrounding Kabuki Town? Why people get shoot down on the spot, when someone even approaches that wall. It's you save you from a fate, a fate, worse than death. The Forbidden Zone._

_That Zone is filled with creatures. Shadow Angles, Beast man, Ants, Campbellians and Oni. Those Oni's where the ones who killed everyone in my town, I was the only survivor. It's a shame; I don't remember anything or anyone from that place. Expect for one person, a boy around my age at fifteen, I guess he was my knight in shinny amour. I know you didn't come here to read about a fifteen year old girl's love life. But he may have been my first love. But I don't even remember his name._

_Gordon, the leader of PKF (Peace Keeping Force), he found me. I didn't like him at all. He raised me to be his little assassin. To the point, other PKF members started to call me "Gordon's little killing machine". It wasn't the best nickname, but I could have been worst. The Machine part was a reference to my mecha "The Butterfly". It was the strongest machine mankind as ever built; I was chosen to be the pilot, via the PKF, wait no. It was just PKF speaking on Gordon's behalf. The Killing part was a reference to. Well killing. I would kill certain people, So that Gordon will get higher up the ranks, as well as killing anyone who pissed him of._

_Apart from the assassin part he was a caring father, he gave me everything, The Butterfly, a rank as Commander. But never loved me. He gave all that love to that girl Sandorion Thrini. I have to say I was jealous of her, for a while._

_I would spend my days around The Lunar Kingdom. That place was nicer, and I mean a lot nicer than Kabuki Town. I wished I go somewhere else but the trouble was there was nowhere to go. Two Cities, that's It. Kabuki Town and The Lunar Kingdom. Surrounding those cites is the Forbidden Zone. Absolutely nothing like which was claimed, on the internet or the Atlas._

_Life was quite boring nothing truly eventful happened, the monsters of the Forbidden Zone where just there. There was no war's. Conflicts never lasted for more than a week. Crime was very low. Apart from that wall that shoot down anyone that went near it. Everyone believes they were at peace. I began to wonder why I was given something like The Butterfly to begin with, and why did PKF invest so much time and effect into their army?_

_When I was eighteen, it was a Miracle the Oni and Beast man. Where defeated. Dai-Gurren Gang, I believed they were called, where able to destroy them both, at once. Their leader Simon rebuilt the City Teppelin (The Beast man base) and renamed it Kamina City. With the Forbidden Zone, a lot safer, soon afterwards, we discovered people living in the Forbidden Zone, in underground cites. Names where given to those types of people "Bottomers", and in return they the Bottomers gave us names "Toppers"._

_The Forbidden zone was much more peaceful. It wasn't no surprised really, when Combattler V took down the Campbellians and the Shadow Angles. I don't know much about the Combattler V, but soon after PKF, kidnapped the pilots and force them to work for the PKF._

_It didn't take much to convince them to join, all they had to do was mention that this world was a giant Spaceship called the Megazone, and we were all under attack by aliens called the Vajra. To make matter worse it was believed that the Shadow Angles and Oni, would come back. Thus organisations like Saotome Research Institute and DEAVA (Division of Earth Vitalization Advancement). Where created to prevent, the return._

_Not only that, Simon the Hero of Kamina City, was forcing the Bottomers to become Toppers, he even stopped protecting them, from been attack by other creatures in the Zone. Just, to archive his selfish goal. As for us Toppers, It was Dr. Hell. He aimed to destroy the PKF, using powerful machines dubbed Mechanical Beasts or Mecha Beasts for short. If It wasn't for Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger protecting us. Dr. Hell would have won, a long time ago. This world the Megazone was getting attacked inside by Dr. Hell and outside by Vajra. Not to mention the soon to come back monsters, Oni and the Shadow Angles._

_Now, I am sure you know about the current events of the world, and don't care much about the past; you're just someone in Kabuki Town, living a life believing it's 1985. But you just got to believe me. Please for the Earth, Mars, the Megazone. Whatever you want to call it, I beg you stop PKF, they plan to summon the "Evil God of the Darkness", as well as throw everyone of Team HOPE into the past, Their you will experience the Horrors of the One Year War and you will all die, not knowing what will happen to the Megazone._

_By the time you read this, I will dead, but please Rex Nightwatch. Believe me and Save us. You are our only HOPE._

_- Lucy, Commander of the PKF_

_…._

Rex, stopped reading the letter, his head filled with unconcern much of the latter was true. While he was part of Dr. Hell, he knew the truth of the Megazone and that the PKF hide the truth from everyone. 'Lucy, I do believe you.' He has never meat this Lucy, before but there was something that made him believe every world in that letter. 'But, Evil God of Darkness, Team HOPE, One Year War?' did this Lucy really expect him to believe this? How did she know his name?. So many questions filled Rex's head. "Who are you?" he finally said out loud.

Saying that blew his cover, as he started to hear footsteps come towards him. Damn it, Rex thought as he tried to sneak away as quickly as possible. But he was to late. PKF surround him and among them stood, the person he has been trying to run away from in the last few months B.D. "Oh, looks who is here it's the PKF." Rex did his best to put on a simile; he knew he wouldn't be able to escape. But he least he could delay his death for just a little longer and continued to talk. "So, nice the Peace Keeping Force is here to greet me, Shame those guns don't look to peaceful."

"Enough" B.D shouted "Rex Nightwatch, you are under arrest for spreading false rumours about us." False rumours thought Rex. Ever since Rex left Dr. Hell, he has been spreading the truth to everyone in Kabuki Town. Shame no one believe him. But the PKF, soon began chasing him after word began to go out. "Not only that, at one point you worked under Dr. Hell I believe. " Rex, got angry at the comment B.D made. Wondering how the PKF, got information on something like that. "I only wish for the people of the Megazone to know, the truth." Rex, shouted back. "We have nothing to hide from the public", B.D said. Rex answered back, as if B.D forgot something obvious "What about the fact we are living on a Space Ship, and not a planet called Earth.". "Sorry Rex, I am afraid there are things we need to keep away from the public not hide." B.D had enough with the conversation, cleansed is through and said "Now, gentleman, FIRE AT REX NIGHTWATCH!" all Rex could hear was the sound of gunfire, before his body hit the ground.

_…._

Rex, finally found the strength to get out of the room. He realised Lucy has already left. As soon as he went out the door he saw Daisaku Nishikawa the third pilot of the Combattler V coming towards him. "Good to see your awake?". Rex gave Daisaku a smile. "I take it we won the attack?" Daisaku kept silent, and Rex's smile faded. "We won didn't we?, Why else would we be having a this conversation?". Daisaku, stand silent for a few seconds then said "Leader Gordon, asked when you wake up to report to you, that Gordon would like to see you." After the report Daisaku gave he, walked off leaving Rex outside the doorway.

_…._

F3, wasn't happy being sent to stay on a boring ship like this. She looked her FATE uniform through the broken mirror, "I can't see anything with Mirror?" Disappointed, F3 tried to fix the mirror, sadly after several attempts. "I can't believe, I am going to use my power for something like this." Being a member of FATE, she has obtained powers one of those is what she used at this very moment, when the broken mirror suddenly fixed itself. "That's better." She said happy to see her reflection. "Now,Time to find, my target", she looked around and noticed a boyish person walking looking ratter disappointed, he however has a V symbol on his uniform. "Looks, like I found my target" she then took out a knife and approached the figure from behind.

_…._

Rex approach Gordon's office, and opened the door. Inside were Alto, Micheal, Lucy and the Combattler V Team minus Daisaku. "Skull Force over here." Rex gave a snare, Gordon never address a person by their name, just via their rank. "What is it Gordon?." Rex asked as he sat down next to Michael and Alto, as Gordon gave his speech. "This" He showed the pilots a horrific picture of something Rex knew very well. "What are they?" Michael asked, Rex gave his answered immensely "Onis! But How?" Rex knew they would one day return, but coming back now. Gordon then gave his order's "I wish for Skull Force to travel to the surface and find out, head for Saotome Research Institute for more information." After the order was given by Gordon, the three pilots of Skill Force talked in Scyn."Roger". Gordon nodded and turned his head towards the other side of the room "As for Lucy and the V-Team, this is your mission, find out of their return, The Shadow Angles"

_…._

Hyoma, listen carefully to Gordon trying to be get depressed over his team lose against the Gundam and remember the last time the Shadow Angles attacked. They, where not as strong as the Campbellians, they were not of Campbellians origin, after the years fighting the Campbellians the V-Team never knew what the Shadow Angles where fighting for, and why they teamed up with the Campbainlels in the first place. Then news came from his phone, and sadness came to him as he heard the news that Daisaku is had been knocked out cold. "I'm going to Daiskue". Hyoma told the group as he got up to leave the room. "We are leaving, after the Combattler V repairs are complete. Be at the Hanger by then." Hyoma nodded at Lucy's request and went out the door.

Hyoma arrived at where Daisaku was last found. "DAISAKU!" he shouted, but there was no reply. The next logical step Hyoma thought was to find the security cameras and watch them. "But that would take to much time". Something was odd, about this, questions filled Hyoma mind Why could him. And how did Daisaku a judo master, get knocked out cold. "Where would he be?". He stopped thinking after that thought and ran to the machine that puts him and his friend together, and represents the bond they share. The Combattler V.

_…._

"AFTER HIM!" B.D order his men, as a figure believed to be Daisaku, knocked out the mechanics and jump into the repaired third part Battle Tank of the Combattler V and took off. B.D then did more yelling trying to figure out, how to get this mecha back into the PKF Hanger. When he was informed by one of his subordinates that Hyoma Ayo was running here, "We don't know if he is with Daisaku or trying to stop him.". "Is the Battle Jet of Combattler V repaired?" he asked. Yes where the words he heard next as he stopped and thought about the decision he was going to make, Is Hyoma here to help or not. "Prepare the Battle Jet for launch" was his reply.

Hyouma was surprised when he arrived at the Hanger. PKF works where getting his mecha prepared for him, "Where he Daisaku?" he asked as he jumped into his mecha. "He took off a few moments ago." The voice of B.D, came from the radio. "Roger", anger and confusion rose from Hyouma as he mecha flew towards one of the three cities of the Megazone. The red robot Ropet was having trouble trying to monitor Hyouma emotional state. Hyoma talked at the direction of Daisuke "What are you trying you pull, Daisaku."

* * *

_If you have any ideas to give to the Combattler V cast, since it's past plot would be nice._

_Next Chapter will be back to Mars, In _**Zone of the Enders.**


	5. Stage 04

_And we begin the Seed Destiny remake and this should be better than the original, tell me what you think of it_

* * *

**Stage 04: Zone of the Enders**

"TAKE THIS", Kira screamed as the last of the FATE members died via the Feedom's Saber. This massacre is settling down he thought. The Chairman of ZAFT Gilbert Durandal came from his radio "It seems our friends have settled down, you may do as you like from now on". "Roger" Kira replied and then connected his team on their new orders.

...

Char looked at Captain Jennies, he had handed him the report on the massacre and that the terrorist have been dealt with via, "ZAFT again" not impressed that that Neo Zeon needed the help of those Coordinators. "Since we ended that war from them they have always made themselves look good in the eyes of us." Max said nothing but nodded his head. "Amuro and Lance should be here soon, make yourself comfortable." Max said nothing again to that request and proceeds to sit down. Something was very odd about Maximilian, Char wondered and decide to not let it bother him, when the doorbell rang and two people entered the room.

"Lord Char, we are back" Lance reported to his commander after he entered the room. Amuro by his side stood quietly. "How did it go?" Char asked. Amuro answered him first "It seems the Megazone, does it fact have humans on it, we were force to retire due to a powerful they process." "The Evil God of Darkness" Lance finished their answer to Char "So it has returned". "I don't know" Amuro replied. "It's the same, it is the same creature that destroyed Earth and forces us to leave that planet and come here." Fear came to all four of them as Lance said those words.

"We will send our entire army next time and attack them." Amuro tried not to be shocked by those words 'The entire army'. "The Megazone has citizens on their ship." "As do we" Char replied very quickly. "I only wish to convince them to leave." Amuro looked at Char he knew as both being newtypes they could sense each other's feeling. Still would it be enough 'I have power to save them, I can't sit down knowing I have the chance to save them.' After a few minutes Char finally gave his answer. "Very well, Amuro you may do as you like with the Megazone. Lance, we will begin the attack in two weeks from now." Two weeks wasn't a lot of time, Amuro prayed it would be enough. ''Roger."

...

After the meeting, which was about Char's talk of dropping an asteroid on Mars with Amuro strongly disagreed with. Lance approach Amuro. "So Amuro, What do you plan to do now?" Amuro, actually, didn't have anything in mind about what he was going to do "How about going down to Mars". Amuro was surprised about the suggested. "Why Mars?" he told his friend, a smile came to Lance's lips as those words where said. "You're going to need a team, to tackle the Megazone don't you?"

...

Shinn Asuka, flew down onto the Martian soil his body began adjusting to the new gravity. "Shin! Your back" A woman came running towards Shin after he got out from his Sword Impulse Gundam. "Hi ya Stella" he answered back at her she was a Federation solider, Shin meet her during the war one year ago after she was shoot down by a ZAFT. Despite here being an enemy he helped her. "So, what did you do today". Shinn told her what happen after the weeding no smile came to Stella's libs as he told his tale. "That's horrible, I'm glad they didn't attack you but…. Why?", "I really didn't know something about not defining FATE." Then he remembered the reason he came to Mars, "Oh, yes I forgot the reason I came here.", "I want to see those new mobile suit the Fed's have been working on."

Shinn and Stella entered the Nokuteisu base, Neo Zeon flags and soldiers where everywhere. "Zeon, really does control this place, I really hope coming here in my ZAFT uniform was a good idea." "Don't worry about that Shinn it would be fine." Stella was somehow convince showing a ZAFT solider 'Their enemy' the new Martain mobile suits will be a walk in the park. "OH! YOU ZAFT!, COME OVER HERE!"  
Shinn gave Stella a look "Really, it will be Fine?".

Amuro watched as Lance approach the ZAFT officer and his friend. His face turned towards the training grounds, it looked to be too being a match between Zeon soldiers and two Martain soldiers. Zuku and LEV "This should be interesting".

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA", Radium Lavans shouted as his LEV, slicked through the Zuku amour. 'That should take him down' Sadly, the Zuku got up from his mech and attacked Radium. "Shit", things only got worst as a voice came from the radio. "Red One hit, withdrawing." "What are you doing he repelled back." As a second Zuku shoot him from behind. "Shut up. Cover me!" He shouted back to his subordinate Voila responded "Second Lieutenant!". Their conversation ended after a message "Practice run completed. Now entering bonus stage, all pilots shoot down the ZAFT pilot". 'Bonus round ZAFT,' as he thought those words a mecha flew down from the battlefield, the Impulse gave fear to everything due to the power it process. "Oh, Shit! We are up against a Gundam."

"TAKE THIS", The Swords of the Impulse Sliced through several Zeon mecha like it was nothing. Shin excitement level's increased as he sliced down another one. "Who, would have guess some higher ranked Zeon, would give me the offer to 'test' their soldiers." Shinn repelled but he got shoot three times by a Zuku, and the two LEV's. "Wow, I didn't think the Martain's and Zeon would team up" As he approached to take down the last three units.

...

Amuro watched as the three units executed their plan to take down the much larger target. "And, to think the pilots that where losing in the practice match, are the ones who are alive and doing well in the much harder Bonus round." "Go, Shinn Go!" a female Federation solider shouted from behind with her walked Lance. "I'm sorry, but I wanted to make the training more interesting." Amuro had to admit, It was a good idea. "Well, if you hadn't I may not have chosen those three pilots". Lance gave Amuro some information "Didn't you know, Blit is in that Zuku."

...

Blit gave his orders to the Martians. "Approach from that cliff, over there, Unit two distracts him with shooting on that rock." This plan was perfect; it would mean he would land the final blow, which brought a sense of glory to him. But he noticed that Unit one a trouble removing the boulder that was in his way, "Damn, those Martians aren't strong enough" However the Gundam's plot noticed it and with nothing but his Vulcans he shoot the LEV down. The other LEV's however ran towards it, Blit could hear her from his radio, "Second Lieutenant!" But those words where no good as the Impluse sliced her down. "Well, that didn't go so well" As he took out his Zuku's Tomahawk. "I could always try a direct attack. "TAKE THIS!" He screamed as his Zuku went flying towards the all-powerful Gundam.

...

'That is just like him' Lance thought as Blit's Zuku was cut into two pieces. "Yay, Shinn!" he heard Shinn's friend cry out as the match ended. He then saw Amuro walking towards the hanger for the soldiers. "I guess he wants to recruit those three." Lance at that moment realised that he too would need his own private army, they will be a war with the Meagzone again. He turned towards the female, "Let's go to this Shinn, I have a position he might like."

...

Radium was upset they lost and Zeon where the ones blaming them for their defeat, not to mention they lost to them in the normal round. "Don't worry about those people." He told Vola "Yes…", "Will's late, isn't he?", unfortunately Will was shoot down before the Bonus round was introduced. "Second Lieutenant Lavans!" Will called out, just then he was pushed by a Zeon, Blit. "Sorry" Will replied as he tried to get up, Radium watching this ran towards his friend. "Are you okay, Will?!" "What? I just pet him a little." Responded the Zeon, Anger came to Radium as if, you wouldn't know the Will wouldn't get up from your push, he is a Martian. "You…" Radium wasn't the best at holding his anger and was about to strike at Blit, lucky a voice stopped him. "Enough" "Lieutenant Amuro", Amuro looked at the four, Radium wondered what was going through his mind.

...

Stella was quite surprised and happy when she heard the news, to be part of small army direct under Lance. Shinn however was as ungrateful to the offer. "And, why is that?" Lance asked Shinn. "I am a ZAFT Solider; I can't work under the Federation." "Tell me, who is your superior officer". Lance asked Shin as if he was expecting that question. "Kira Yamato" "And what did this Kira Yamato do?" Shin, wonder where this was going and answered "Kira is the pilot of the Feedom Gundam, who ended the last war" "And how did Mr. Yamato do that?", Shinn didn't have much knowledge on this but answered as best he could, "Kira was recruited to be part of Team HOPE, I have no idea why or what that team is." "Expect". Stella mind lit up as she put the pieces together. "On, looks like you know why?" "What is it?" Shin was angry, confused and disappointed, "How was HOPE created." As Lance gave a hint, Shin mind finally lit up. "Of course HOPE was created due to ZAFT and some random person took that position, recruited enemy's and allies and stoped the war. After all because ZAFT was the one that stared team HOPE, ZAFT can get away with certain things within Zeon, Such as appearing me being able to appear here." "And who was that random person". Lance gave a smile and Shinn was speechless, "Tell Kira that you have been recruited by Lance Cordfield the leader of Team HOPE."

...

"We should be working together, Zeon and Martians." Amuro did his best to create peace between the sides; however his efforts had little effect. "That will never work." Blit spoke with anger "True, but we can at least try." The respond only filled Blit's anger "Theirs is just too much of a difference, physically speaking, between us Earthlings and you guys. It's like we're picking on weaklings. Now, why don't you guys hurry up, take Him away, and disappear." After a few pauses Blit continued "You're an eyesore, Martians." Amuro, took a deep breath thinking what to say next when Radium and Voila acted. "You" Viola raised her voice and her hand clench into a fist. "Don't" Radium said "I'll do it!" SMASH! Radium fist went straight into Blit's face like a rocket filled with anger. "Oi, I said this was enough." Amuro didn't want to have to restore to calling soldiers to handle the situation, It would have only made things worse. "Damn!" Radium grunted as he removed his first from Blit's face and unsurprising their wasn't a single bruise or mark. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?. What's wrong? Is that a Martian punch? Didn't hurt, doesn't even itch." Blit's laughed as he said those words.

This wasn't good,Amuro needed to sort this issue out and soon, however he couldn't waste any time. "Please, stop fighting we are meant to work through this together, remember how you all thought of a plan to take down the Impulse, ZAFT" The three pilots stopped arguing a listen to Amuro "Look, how about I offer you guys a deal, you may have failed at taking down the Impulse but you have potential. I am organising a team to investigate a spaceship called the Megazone, if you agree to stop this fighting. I will let you fight alongside me." The three pilots didn't believe what they were hearing "Your pay raise will increase, and as well as your ranks." "Very well" Blit said pleased about the offer he got given. "Now I want, you both to shake hands and take him to the medical office quickly." Amuro asked the two of theme while pointing at Will.

Blit was quite happy an offer such of this came to him, but the Megazone he heard from Lance by e-mail that a "Rex" and "Lucy" where on that ship. He was looking forward to meeting his friends again. "Sorry about this. When the gravity's different, It's hard to know your limits." Blit gave Radium his hand to shake, however Radium didn't take it and instead stared at Amuro "What's this about, Lieutenant Amuro?" "For now on, for the remainder of two weeks, we will be investigating the Megazone. We will be leaving tomorrow. Please don't forget you're now under a different jurisdiction now, mine." Amuro said the last word sparkly to make his point clear. "Well then, we accept your offer." Blit gave Amuro a salute and looked towards Radium "And you take some calcium. Having a short temper's not good." Radium anger came back to him and Blit simply walked off.

...

"I would like you two to meet the 'Phantom Pain'," Shinn and Stella lead by Lance looked at the pilots in front of them. "Neo Roanoke, the leader of this little squad." Neo happened to me wearing a mask which made Shinn wonder what was behind the mask "and these two pilots Auel Neider and Sting Oakley" Auel and Sting gave their new comrades a sauté. "Now-"just then Lance felt something with in him and feeling of "AHHHHHH!" he screamed in pain "I FELL LIKE I AM BEING TOASTED ALIVE". Lance noticed a Sliver liquid traveling under his clothes, and a voice spoke to him, "Thank you Lance for proving a powerful team, with them we can destroy the members of TEAM HOPE". That Voice Lance new what is was F2, and she was taking over his body and mind.

Shinn watched in disbelieve as his new commander stop screaming and simply gave them an interesting look "Sorry about that I bit my lip." Shinn, decide it would be best to ignore the outburst Lance just and "The Mission, Commander Lance" find out the mission. "Oh thank you Lance, listen closely Shinn, Stella and Phantom Pain, we are going to do some…., stealing." All the pilots nodded their heads and then Lance continued. "We are going to steal some Mobile Suit's, Mobile suits from ZAFT." Shinn almost fell over as he said those words, Lance wanted to steal from his allies, and this will put him up for treason. "You can't be serious ZAFT." Lance gives Shinn another smile. "Yes, we are Shinn going to steal from ZAFT."

* * *

_Next Chapter will be some Super Robots back on the Megazone with Rex, in _**Chōdenji Robo Voltes V **


	6. Stage 05

_Sorry for the long wait, this is my longest chapter so far. I hope you enjoyed it and was wroth the wait.__I have added in a prologue stage this way you can understand how Mars came to be better and added something special._

* * *

**Stage 05: Chōdenji Robo Voltes V**

An old looking female approach the school, she was wearing a male school uniform. Kikunosuke Abashiri looked at her new school with interest "looks like it will be an interesting place" Then she noticed two people arguing. "Today, I'll have you give me a proper answer Yumi Sakaya" "Oh! Come on I've told you many times already!, I have no intention of dating you, Naojirou" Kikunosuke didn't really care for the two, but she was interested in the person next to Sakaya "It's annoying if you keep insisting." "Aw, you're just shy" That Person finally spoke "I understand how you feel-"But before he could finished Naojirou stood up and put on a fighting stance, "Koji Kabuto, we will duel to see who is worthy of Sakaya", "Bring it on" And effortless Naojirou losses to Kabuto, "Wow that guy is Strong". Kikunosuke was quite impressed with Koji's performance "I can't wait to see how strong you really are Koji Kabuto".

…

Meanwhile at the Saotome Research Institute, Pr. Soatome looked at the flashing black and white screen of his pilots with disappointment. "Respond! Getter Team, respond!" He heard one of his Researchers say. "All staff, gather their data! Do we have visual yet?" Saotome ordered. "No good. The explosion created an electrical storm" It was not good Soatome thought he will have to start over with the Oni back the only chance humanity has is the Getter Robo but he cannot seem to find the right pilots, the ones that attempt to pilot it all end up like this. "We have visual" Soatome decline it, but he was happy to see his son appear on the screen. "This is Tatsuhito…. I am the only one left alive." Blood was coming out of his son mouth "Dad, everyone else" he struggled to say anything more. "He's not dead yet. Handle the pick-up" After that Soatome left the Hanger, and then spoke to himself. "Ordinary guys are just eaten up by this. I need someone that will eat into it instead….. a man that can do a number on the Getter."

Ryoma, was surrounded by a couple of thugs one of them spoke after giving Ryoma a punch in the face, "That's why I said…. You'd get hurt if you didn't repay your debt quickly." Ryoma tried to look scared "I beg you to wait just a little bit more". The leader of the gang of thugs walked up to Ryoma shaking his head, "No, no. Look you can just sell off your dojo; I'm more than willing to sell it for you."  
That comment made Ryoma a bit angry. His father's dojo is something he will never sell regardless of how high he was in debt. "All this pleading does me no good?" The Leader continued to shake his head "Borrowed money should be returned with interest. That's common sense for anybody" "A Mafia guy talking sense. The world's ending." That comment hit the group pride hard, "What'd you just say?" "Do him" was the words of the leader before the gang did what they do best. "Your welcome to try!" Ryoma smiled and got into a fighting stance. One by One the Thugs fell to the floor, unable to take him down.

During the fight in the dread of the night a single person walked up to the individuals, he could see his friend was doing well "What? Done already" he heard Ryoma. "This is just the beginning mister" the person who spoke was the debt collector, and he took out a knife. Ken stared to get worried all this fighting would only delay the debt and just make things worse. "Come on, either push or pull", "Just Looking at a winnable gigolo like you pisses me off" Ken gave a smile hearing words from 'Ryoma the Tomahawk' were nice. When Ken arrive at the brawl it had already ended, "Damn it, we'll get you back for this".

The Debt collector turned around, his fear increase as he saw Ken face "You!" he screamed. Ken gave a warning to the collector, he knew if wouldn't do much but it was worth a shoot. "If you want to collect for real, send someone with balls!'. The Collector's alteration pumped as he ran, he didn't know where but he had to get that money from Ryoma. "Damn it! It only I had some" Then he remembered that Robot "Combattler V" it was called. The Robot who fraught those 'monsters' in the Forbidden Zone a few mouths ago. His speed increase as he went right towards his house, What if had Combattler V? "Then I wouldn't have to worry about getting money from Ryoma again." The man smiled

….

Daisuke woke up and look at his surrounding's, he was inside his mecha pieces of scrap metal was everywhere and he could see the (fake) moon outside his window. "Did I crash land?" he asked himself. He got out of the mecha and sent out a S.O.S to Lucy at PKF. "Lucy or Hyoma, should be here any minute now" when he noticed a rotten down building "I know that place" Daisuke said, as he walked towards it. It was the Dojo he used to train in.

….

"Ryoma, I won't say anything bad about you." Ryo looked at Ryoma he knew that talking was no good but he had to do something to convince his friend to get rid of his debt. "Keep putting it off, and worse guys will come to collect." Ryoma gave a smile "That's fine by me, A slight storm isn't bad." Firebomber song "Wild Life" came from Ken's phone, as Ken answered the call his face turned to sadness and looked at his friend. "Ryoma…. Your Dojo" Ryoma quickly gave Ken his full attention "What about it", after a few moments Ken finally spoke "Your Dojo has turned into some rotten down shack, windows broken and not to mention some giant hole is inside it.

….

The Debt Collector was very happy and quite surprised on how quickly his plan was coming together. "F3, had one of the Combater vehicles and I simply asked her to bring it here, cause some destruction with these AT's and the Combattler V will fall on my trap" as he finished talking he looked at his Trap. "Do you possibly believe this plan will work?" F3 said as she came from behind. "I had to waste my piece of V, for this silly plan of yours". "Don't worry F3, our mission he is to have some fun until F1 and F2 had finished their killing on the HOPE members on Mars." The Debt collector became a sliver liquid leaving a dead body on the ground as the liquid quickly changed into its true form, F3 was happy he was out of that human and told him "Make sure not to kill any Megazone 23 FATE members, they haven't been officially formed yet, right F4".

….

As Ken and Ryoma made their way to the Dojo then where approach by two figure's "Ryo, Daisuke" Ken greeted the two. Ryo was the first to speak "after Daisuke found this he called me then I called you two." He turned his head to the Dojo "whatever happed here it now looks like a pile of shit." The four of them just looked at the Dojo they all once trained here and it was really sad to see it like this, Anger came to the four of them when they saw the 'thing' reasonable. "What is that mecha?" Ryo asked "Whatever it is it's going down" Ryoma screamed as he ran towards it while the mecha faced him.

"ROCKET PUNCH" Ryoma saw a giant arm rocket heading towards the unknown mecha he turned around and saw a living legend the Mazinger Z. "Shit! I just I have to leave it to that". His three friends caught up to him as a knives came towards their direction. "Who's there?" Ken asked it didn't help at that moment the lights went off. "Shit, I can't see." Ryo screamed as he doged a knife coming his direction. Ryoma on the other hand was not as lucky "Shit…!" Ryoma took the knife from his shoulder blood drop everywhere. "If they hadn't shut the power off, I could dodge the throwing knives." Ryoma wasn't one to make excuses, but filed with anger his excuses came. "Another one of them" Daisuke called has another volley came. Lucky Ryoma found the attacker "Damn you" he screamed as he ran towards (to his surprise) her.

….

Lucy and her V-pilots where almost at their destination, she could stop thinking about her defeat against Lance and it's unknown power "O". "Commander Lucy I have some interesting news" Kosuke radio in, while Lucy was still in thought. "Oh, sure… fill me in.", "after giving me the data on the machine you fought, Reborn and the Double O Reborn. I have concluded they are both the same machine" the boy gave the message, Lucy was surprised by that "You mean to tell me it evoled?" The answer came quickly "Yes, but that not the interesting thing I have learn the type of the mecha, It happens to match the your Butterfly and Nightwatch's mecha the Dynamite." It took time for Lucy to process the new information. "The same machine type, but the Reborn isn't even from this spaceship?" Then the idea came to her "Can my Butterfly evolve like that reborn." The through of the untapped power her new machine had if she had it then she could save everyone from Zeon and destroy the creates of the Forbidden Zone. "I don't know, I would have to save the evolution again to be sure" Kosuke told her. "Right, we can do that later for now lets your partner back" Lucy told Kouske as they approach their destination.

….

Koji gave a smile as the unknown mecha was destroyed. "Take that you Sliver Ruy" Koji was proud with the name he just dubbed the unknown mecha. Reinforcements arrive as Koji saw four parts of the Combattler V an alley that has helped Koji in the past battle Dr. Hell's forces. Hyoma called out his memorable lines and the Combattler V joined the Mazinger Z stood side by side ready to take down this new enemy.

….

"So you're not trying to kill me?" Ryoma was quite surprise at the answer, "Then what the hell! Were those knives?" Kikunosuke was tied to a wooden fence and unable to escape. "Look I don't care what your business is here I am not trying to kill you know why don't you all leave!" Kikunosuke pointed at where the other men weren't there, anger boiled as the question remained unsolved. "I assume the other went to get Daisuke to his mecha." Ryoma gave her an answer, but it failed to calm Kikunosuke down. "I came here to see something. Now get free from these ropes" Ryoma gave a smile "I am afraid I can't do that". "Well F-" Kikunosuke tried to swear but her body started to get dizzy and she notice a needle on Ryoma, "So It was you guys and not this chick, you aren't ordinary mafia" Ryoma yelled, Kikunosuke looked the needle on Ryoma and saw one on herself "Animal tranquilizer? But Why?" Before she could think she slowly feel asleep.

Ryoma began to feel the drugs effect, as more of these guys showed up "There were more of you?" "Impossible" He heard on the grunts speak with surprised "What a guy. That animal tranquilizer? Enough to kill." Ryoma wasn't concerned about himself but more about the women he captured, "Shit, she got hit by it? She problem by won't survive" he looked around for the leader of the group and quickly he found him. "What do you think you're doing, you old shithead?" However as he started to run towards him the drug effects worsen, as he began to fall to the ground and start to fall asleep listening to the voice of Soatome "Enough to kill an ordinary human, But He is no ordinary man and nether is she."

….

Hyoma extiment levels increased as he took down the last remaining Sliver Ryu, the battle was much tougher without Daisuke, Hyoma tried hard to forget about him and focus on the new enemy ahead. Juzo quickly understood what was going through his mind, and said "Hyoma, un-combine V" Hyoma and the other pilots where quite confused at Junzo suggestion, "What is this Juzo, can't you see another Sliver Ryu is coming". "Hyoma look outside your right shoulder" Chizuru took him and he noticed three figures coming towards him two of them he didn't recognised but the third was Daisuke.

….

Kikunosuke awoke as her eyes adjusted to her new surroundings, she was inside a cockpit on the steering wheel she notice the word 'Iron Z' "That must be this thing's name?" As she quickly learn't the controls of this new machine "Awesome" she shouted and headed towards a now destroy town, on the way tears began to fall as she saw what no daughter should see, the corpse of her grandfather "What NO!" she shouted the ground next to her house was hot and melted, the blast must have come from that robot, "BREAST FIRE!" he the robot's pilot scream, tears and anger took hold as she took her Iron Z in the direction of the Mazinger Z.

….

Lucy meanwhile wasn't fighting the 'Sliver Ryu's' instead trying to figure out what this thing was. "Looks like a … -!" "My, my, Lucy you are terrible at trying to figure out what this, how about a give you a hint". She turned around and from her cockpit sure a machine that looked the same as her "Butterfly?". "Wrong again, that thing is not a butterfly." The voice corrected her. "Who are you and what this is". Are a few seconds the voice spoke "Name is F4, and this thing is a Trap, which I am going to use on the Combattler V as it transformers. It will then become by slave for battle and it will defeat you". Lucy didn't care about that; she believed the V-Team will be fine as for F4. "What happens if I defeat F4 First?" Lucy knew she only had a minute more V transformers and that was plenty of time.

….

"IRON CUTTER!" Two pilots screamed as their attacks were like two ballet dances during a duo. "RUST HURRICANE" The tornado ripped thought what was left of the city. Koji felt like he was up against a mirror the machine looked similar to Mazinger, but instead had a motorbike instead of a pilder for the head, "Wait no pidler!" Kouji saw the pilot charging up her breast fire. "Oh, I take that attack BREAST-" But Kouji didn't finished the attack instead after the pliot said "FIRE" "PILDER OFF!" Mazinger Z took a direct hit from the blast as Kouji hovered over the attack in his pilder. "Good thing Boss suggested putting missile on this. "MISSILE FIRE!" the hot-blooded pilot shouted as he targeted the motorbike.

….

A series of Purple and Black fog circled around the fight between F4 and Lucy. "HAZE-FLASH!" Lucy screamed she watched as the mecha became golden dust, flying along the wind. "You missed" Lucy jumped as she heard the voice of F4. His mecha regenerated from a sliver liquid, instead of representational butterfly it was that of a lion. "This is my mecha the Meta-Mon!, It can change into any mecha I have seen before and regenerated whenever it likes to mine or on to other machines" Lucy didn't like how this battle was going and Diaskue seems to be at his piston the Combattler V will transform soon, Lucy had to end this fast. "So what is the big deal you ditto freak!". "Ditto-freak, I have you know this is the Meta-Mon!, METAL CLAW!" Just want Lucy wanted; the time F4 sent talking she was charging up your attack "STRING SHOT!" Web wrapped around the Meta-Mon and her attack was unleashed "MOON-BEAM!" The green light attack the web coated lion and the attack lasted for serial seconds enough for Combatted V to transform, She smiled as she saw the heroic machine with all five pilots inside, within mini-seconds the machine destroy several Sliver-Ryu's "VOLTES BAZOOKA", 'Voltes'; Combattler never had any attacks with 'voltes' in it's name horror came as she saw the no longer recognize machine as it entered the moon-light and the voice of F4. "Let me welcome my new friend, CHODENJI MACHINE VOLTES V!"

….

SMASH! Kikunosuke heard the sound of your cock-pit being blasted open as a male wearing the same school uniform as her jumped on her motor-bike and tried to through off. "Get the fuck away loser" As she kicked him breaking the male's success rate, he flew outside the cockpit she notices he didn't fall to the ground but was able to hang on to the edge. Kikunosuke got off her bike a saw his face. "Koji Kabuto". Kikunosuke was quite pleased with the identity of her grandfather's killer. "You made quite the impress in the morning, when I first arrived at your school." Koji spoke putting all is effort into his right hand not letting go. "You that new student who wears boy clothes, I heard about you. Heard you beat up my friend Boss". Kikunosuke remember Boss him and his gang where the first to pick on her due to her male clothes. "And, your point is you where the one would kill my grandfather with that Breast fire move of yours" Koji almost lost he grip "I…. killed someone…. Mazinger Z killed".

Kikunosuke really didn't care if he meant to kill him you're not and she proceeds to step on his hand, "Well, I won this battle I suggest you get away from my machine." Kikunosuke was about to step, but her sensors came to her, 'if Koji falls he aren't going to survive, why the hell was I thinking of killing him?' "My grandfather told me Mazinger Z can be a god or a devil, Now tell me which are you?" Koji said those words not just to her but to himself as well. "Voltes Beam!" The two pilots saw what looked like a new enemy. Koji then used the detraction to lift himself up and kick Kikunosuke to the ground. "We got a big fight on our hands, Combattler V just lost. It's our turn to fight". Kikunosuke was disappoint she thought Koji was beaten, "You could have gotten up whenever you felt like it, I guess I lost." Kouji gave a smile a procured to help her up. "So do you use your Mazinger Z as a God or a devil?" Kikunosuke consissor the question this guy killed by grandfather and is calling himself a God. "When I first piloted Mazinger Z, I lost control I later found out I cause many accidents and injuries in the city, since then I have always made sure I used Mazinger's power for the right reason." Kikunosuke took Kouji's hand as a little revenge and hatred went away, "It's called IRON-Z!". The Two pilots entered their cock pits and stood side by side against their new foe.

….

Could this get any worse? She watched as the Meta-Mon! Survived the attack and become a different form of a Unicorn, "Looks like I have a difficult fight on my hands". The Meta-Mon then started to change again but this time it transform looked amazing as bright red and yellow lights wrapped around it. "T, you can only be who you are, A person can only be a person a rat can only truly be a rat. What happens to those who define the truth, that's when the Truth comes and brings them back to reality, I am the truth. THE META-TRUTH!". The Meta-Mon was no longer the same machine It's most unique feature was the giant 'T' Like Sword. Evolution, just like Lance's mecha perhaps I can do the same. "So you got a little bit stronger." Lucy called to F4 "You have no idea" he replied.

The Meta-Truth charged at Lucy as a giant Punch knocked the Butterfly to the ground. But before she reached the ground, The Meat-Truth dive under the mecha and blasted her back to the Sky. Lucy didn't have any time to react as laser beams from F4 hit her. She notices it was preparing for another attack. "I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE!", If she could active the evolve system that she will have a chance. WHACK, the T like attack hit here "DEATH-T", Lucy then notice what appears to be a playing field around her, "What is this attack?" She thought. F4 clapped his hands and the butter-fly, Loin and Unicorn mecha she perfislloy fought appeared. "You see it this more powerful form I can summon, any mecha I have transformed into with all their power and ability. I could create an entire army of Super robots if I wanted to." F4 looked at the trapped Lucy, and then command his machines to finish her off.

….

"ROCKET PUNCH!", "IRON CUTTER!" Iron Z and Mazinger Z throw their punches at Votes V which landed a direct hit, both pilots fought in syuc as they took out their blades "KAISER BLADE!" and sliced throw their enemy's metal. "That attack didn't work." The voice of Hyoma told the pilots as Votes V, regenerated its amour "Votvles Attack", the attack aimed at Iron-Z. Kikunosuke was ready to take the full force when Mazinger-Z moved in front of her and shouted "BREAST FIRE!" sadly the attack didn't work as Mazinger feel back to Iron-Z, and they both hit the ground.

Voltes V, took aim again, "Looks like that attack didn't work." Koji told his partner, "Let's try again, this time with more firepower." Kikunosuke called out, Koji only gave a smile "I did this attack once with the Great Mazinger, I was by far the strongest attack I have ever used." Then both pliots somehow knew the other person strategy as they both got up. Iron Z and Mazinger Z stood togther and when the Volte V attack came the hot-blooded pilots shouted. "BREAST FIRE!" They tow attack's hit and quickly overpowered Voltes Then both ended their attack staying "DOUBLE BURING FIRE!"

….

F4 was quite disappoint he has been order to not kill HOPE members before they have official been formed and his new toy has just been destroyed, Commbattler V will survive that attack but it won't stay as Voves V for long, "Lucy, It seems I must withdraw for now and I will be taking Combattler V with me or rather Votves V".

The Meta-Truth deformed into Meta-Mon and become a fast looking mecha and took Combattler V , before Kouji and Kikunosuke realised what happen. "What was that flying thing?" Kikunosuke asked, "Beat's me, I am sure we will learn of it exist one day, for now a least this town and it people are safe." Kikunosuke wish that her grandfather got to shelter in time, But having frought alongside his killer, she begang to understand Kouji more, "I you want someone to blame for this and your grandfather blame it on the Sliver Ryu's and the mecha we just fought" after that Kouji walked Mazinger Z away, leaving Kikunosuke and her Iron Z there,

….

Lucy, lay on the floor, many thoughts came to her head V-Team where gone and turned into something else, and she lost the battle, and the power that machine process "I've got to learn how to evolve the Butterfly, If I have any hope of beating F4." Her thoughts soon turned to dreams as she slept next to her mecha in the ruined city.

….

Watching the entire fight where two men. "Seems that both process very powerful Mazin power" Ken was quite pleased with how the battle ended, "What do you think going to happen to Daisuke and his team." Ryo just nodded. "They will be fine, besides it seems Ryoma has been taken to Soatome, knowing that old guy he won't do anything until he has woken up." "I guess your right about that." Ken answered back as the two friends prepared their journey to the Saotome Research Institute.

* * *

_Yes, I added a few more series to this fic (I gotta stop doing that). Hopefully, the next chapter won't take as long to get out as this one did._

_Next Chapter will be focus on Blit, In _**Team Amuro VS PKF.**_**  
**_


	7. Stage 06

_Welcome to another chapter, I started writing the next chapter until I realised I had forgotten something that something was this chapter._

_This chapter will start the plot of Turn a Gundam and post-plot Eureka Seven, as well as continued my Seed Destiny Rewrite. I HOPE you enjoyed it_

_EDIT: I have added in scenes into Chapter 2: Wedding bells of FATE that I could not fit into this chapter. They explain how Gundam Seed becomes Seed Destiny Rewrite._

* * *

**Stage 06: The Red Comet Athrun Zala**

"Angle and speed for re-entry are okay." "All machines check your systems for re-entry." The pilots sat in their space pod and responded; one of the Pilots' claimed his nerves by singing nursery rhymes such as 'Mary has a little lamb' and 'London Bridge is falling down'. Their names where Rolan Cehack, Fran Doll and Keith Laijie. Gordon looked at the pilots before he sent them off, "This plan has to work, and it's going to work." He was about to send spies into the depths of Mars and their enemy Zeon.

…

On the planet Mars Radium increases his voice "Dissatisfied?" Radium anger grew "We are LEV pilots." Radium looked at the commander. He wasn't a Martian, and Radium was quite surprise. That a person this high ranked would listen to his request. "The Nokutesiu base is just a relay base, you aren't needed?" Char went straight to the point as he gave words that Radium didn't want to hear. "This is what's called a demotion?" Radium shouted again without thinking. Viola who hadn't spoken a word since coming to char's office spoke "Second Lieutenant!" Char then stopped her from speaking any further. "It's a recommendation from Lieutenant Amuro, you understand?", he then waited for the responded "That Amuro, was being seriously, we have to fight alongside them." Under his breath Radium said "Zoen". "You're going whether you want to or not." And with that Char ended the discussed. "That jerk…" Radium was displeased.

"Dolores!," Melissa caught up to Dolores wanting to tell her the interesting news. "Have you heard? Someone's already gotten into a fight with some Zoen solder's, since they loss big time to that Gundam from ZAFT." Dolores didn't care about the news right now fishing of her work was more important. "Melissa, where were you when we were working our tails off?" Before she could finish Melissa whispered in her ear, "It was your darling. And now, he has to work alongside them with Lieutenant Amuro." Dolores was now quite interesting with the news. Radium would be working alongside side, "Amuro huh?" she said. I would be an interesting team.

…

Meanwhile in a hot-air ballon two men made their way across the planet Mars. Filled with life and energy the generator's stood in the distance, giving life to everything around it. Char simply looked and admired the scenery. "So how is it like being back here, Lord Char." Char then looked at the Speaker and respond to Guin Sard Lineford. "I quite enjoy it being here, much nicer place then the Moon." But before the two men could continue their conversation and wild Zoid appear chasing a young man.

Rolan ran from the beast, he had never encounter a monster this powerful before and was being to think he wouldn't get the chance to complete his mission. The monster growled at him "Gunshot" at the monster feel too it's needs. Rolan looked at his saviour, who was in a hot-air balloon. "Nice Shoot" The man beside him spoke. The shooter replied "Thank you sadly isn't uncommon for wild Zoids to attack people." So that beast was called a Zoid, Rolan thought. Rolan's saviour gave him a wave as the balloon left to the direction of Orb.

"You let the Zoid get away?" Char asked Guin, "Yes I did, I wonder who that boy was?" Char had wondered that question as well, "That's a good question, he wasn't a Martian or a Zeon." "And how did you know that?" Guin was quickly cut off by Char "You are forgetting that I know the exact number of people living on this planet." Sadly that number was increasing and if the Megazone 23 got any closer, they will come. "Can I ask why you know this?" Guin asked, Char gave a smile he had enjoyed this trip but I was soon to end. "Best to leave that for another day, beside we are almost at Orb, we got to pay ZAFT and the Jovain's a visit."

…

The hot air balloon, landed next to a giant battleship of the terrorist orientation "Gekko state" Guin said as he looked at the battleship Geeko. Char remembered when he first encounters the terrorist and the Nirvash. He knew he wouldn't be able to defeat the PKF without them and this Char has learnt to trust them. "Lord Char and Lineford this way if you please" The President of Nergal Heavy Industries, Nagare Akatsuki came to them. This was another person Char has fought with on the fought lines and as learnt to trust him. "So why are you extorting us, Akatsuki?." Akatsuki explain his situation to them both as they went to the meeting room. "Nergal is having a hard time convincing Orb to give us their Mobile Suit Astray data so Natural's (not including Newtypes) can pilot mech's like the Gundam's. With me giving them a helping hand, hopefully they will reconsider the idea." Char got distracted at the story when a noticed a young man walking beside them. Char's wonder what it was perhaps it was the sunglasses he was wearing. Which reminded him of the sunglasses, he once had as "Quattro Bajeena". He felt some sort of aura about him.

After the Story ended the four of them arrived at the room inside the room was a giant circle and a single word "HOPE". Char, Lineford and Akatsuki took their seats while they young man stood outside the circle next to the princess of Orb Cagalli Yula Athha, next to her was the leader of the Jovian Lizards Haruki Kusakabe, then the Chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council Gilbert Durandal seat next to Char. The leader of Zuuri Ra-Kan was next. Then it was Holland last one on the table was Maximilian Jenius. Other's stood outside the table Char notice a few of his own soldier's among the room. All Nine leaders of Team HOPE sat around the table each member sharing equally ready to discuss the events that have unfolded.

The acting chairperson for the meeting Ra-Kan was the first to speak, "I thank you all for coming today." Ra-Kan took a deep breath and began to tell the news, "Yesterday, the unthinkable happen at around midday at the wedding of two of our member's Akito and Yurika. They came." Everyone was silent the mere thought of the massacre took a grave hit. "They called themselves FATE, they were able to take the lives of many of soldier's and crew. We are here to discuss the actions of this FATE and what to do now." The leaders took their time gathering their thoughts when Durandal offered to speak. "One thing I knew was that none of my ZAFT soldier's where killed or injured." Confusion grew from the statement until Holland asks the question, "What?"

The question never got answered as a grenade came into the room and exploded. Fire and smoke took over the room. Everything was silent until Gunfire. Shoot came killing the guards Char saw the young boy take the Orb princess to safety he ordered the men he could see to follow him and he went after them.

…

Athrun Zala ran carrying Cagalli on his back to outside the building. Zoen soldiers and their leader followed him. The run went only for a few seconds but for Athrun it felt like hours he must have passed a hundred dead bodies and heard gunshot every min-second he guessed FATE and their mecha's would be outside. "This meeting was a bad idea they waited until we were all together and they fired." Anger and tears came to Athrun's eyes "Just like the wedding" memories of that event was something he would never forget. Those tears of Cagalli and without any firepower to fight back. As they entered outside Aruthrun gave a message to Lucas within seconds his red machine of justice appeared. The Zhkjag-Gundam Justice. "DAMN YOU FATE!" This time he had the firepower he climbed into his Gundam. as he felt the seat of his cockpit for the first time since the end of the Holy Valentine War, he shouted to nothing in peculiar, with Cargill in the backseat "Athrun Zala, Justice I'm heading out"

Char came running from inside. He called for own mecha during the wait he watched the young boy getting into his machine, 'So that's the arua I felt when I first saw him. He pilots a red mecha and that's one a Gundam.' When his machine arrives the noticed it's new red paintjob as he entered the cockpit for the first time since the end of the war with the Jovain Lizards. "Char the Red Comet." He cried as if it was acted Athrun and Char stood side by side with their red machines and said some words "I'm heading out" as the two red machines took to the sky's ahead to enemy.

Experting to see FATE, Char and Athrun both men where surprise when they saw their enemy. "PKF, but why HOPE defeated them they should be all gone." Athrun told Char in surprise "It seems we did not finish them off, in any case we should be able to deal with them." Char told his ally, he sense nervous in the young pilot this would be him first fight in a while, Char radio in to Athrun and told him some encouraging words. "Don't forget we are three times faster".

Athrun nerves went away and reminded himself what he was fighting for, he close his eyes and when he opened them again they were in SEED. His Justice was like a red comet as it slices through the fate machines as if they were butter. Then the last of the bunch was shut down. Orb reinforcements came. He notices Zuuri princess Rei Mii among them. "Seems we killed them to quickly" He told Char. "We should help transport the injured to safety." Athrun was quite surprise by the requests all him superiors after a battle has never asked to help the inured "Sure, I do -." "BAM!"

Athrun went flying into the ground. 'There was another enemy, how come I didn't detect it." Frustrated Athrun got up and used the Justice to find his enemy. "AAHHHHHHHHHH!" Athrun soon learn the answer to his question as a "Gundam?" charge towards him hitting him again, the force was so powerful that Cargill feel out of her seat and on the ground below. "CARGILL!" he cried, but if it was a miclre a mecha comes and saves her life. "Sorry, I am not one to sit back and let my clients die." The voice of Akatsuki told him Athrun felt like telling him that he wasn't Cargill client she never agreed to the contract. But the Gundam came towards Athrun before he could do anything to Akatsuki. "CLASH" the sound of the two gundam's made as their saber's hit each other on impact. Athrun heard Akatsuki saying he will being Cargill to a safe place. But thoughts carry him to beating his opponent, and taking down this Gundam. The Impulse Gundam.

Char was having a much harder time than Athrun, before his eyes was a Mobile Suit he has never seen before, his movements where identical to his in almost every way. "Who are you?" Char told his enemy, the enemy laughed as Char saw his face. Shock and suprizeure came to him, this opponents fights like him and he even wear's a mask. "My name is Neo Roanoke, I am from Phantom Pain. GAT-04/AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Windam at your service." Char's opponent cried as it blasted his mecha with bullets.

…

Akatsuki watched as the two females made their way into their machines. There was the Zoid Lanstag and the Gundam Strike Rouge. He listens as he heard Cargill nag about getting his hands on the Strike Rouge. Akatsuki was about to counter her augment that he was going to use it to manufacture more Gundam's after he got permission from Orb. But was interrupted when a machine he as fought battles with side by side under Team Hope, attack the trio without hesitation. "Lance!? What the hell are you doing" Akatsuki cried before everything around him turned to flame.

Mii looked at the flames around her. She saw her two comrades which were unable to get up their mech's were destroyed. "Looks like I won't be able to move as well." But that fact was not going to stop her, with a few seconds Mii was able to get her Lanstag on her feet, as she faced her opponent. "Well, it looks like you manage to survive princess." Lance congrated her. "MOVE IT!" she screamed, she knew she couldn't win the Reborn was much too powerful, however the reason why she and her allies are defending was to make sure HOPE leaders would get out of the wreckage quickly and with one of them being her grandfather, she couldn't gave up. "Please, please move Lance." But the Reborn simply charged up his attack.

…

Among the wreckage Mii's grandfather Ra-Kan was still alive he was badly injured and was having a lot of trouble ordering his Zoids to defend against FATE and PKF "Frist FATE and now PKF show themselves huh?" Ra-Kan told no one not expecting an answer his surprise came when something answered. "We won't be able to defend for long; the good thing is my units will arrive shortly. I trust you can keep Orb Force's alive until then. Commander." Ra-Kan looked to see the speaker, it was Chairmen Durandal of the PLANTS. "You should have some water." Durandal handed him a bottle with fresh water, which was when Ra-Kan noticed Durandal wounds. Blood and wounds where everywhere on his body. His clothes looked like they have been melted away. "You look like you need more than me." Ra-Kan tried to give a smile but the pain was too much. "Stop talking, drink the water and defend this base." Durandal words were quite harsh, and straight to the point. Ra-Kan took the water to his lips and his produces to give new orders to his Zoids.

…

"AHHHHH!" Lance screamed, his attack on the Zoid backfired and he saw his best friend send his mecha to skies above. "BLIT!" he yelled surprise to see his present on the field. The Serpent the mecha was called began to charge up it attack, 'Sorry, I am afraid I will have to dodge that attack, Blit.' Lance through but just when he was about to move he was hit with funnels. 'funnels!?, Shit!, Amuro. Amuro must be here as well.' Ture enough the Nu-Gundam came stopping the Reborn from moving while the Serpent hit Lance with its full attack. "SNAKE FANG!" The poisoning attack filled the inside on his mecha with a liquid cause his mecha systems to shut down. 'Clever move, he knew he could repaired the damage by using the HOPE system but he didn't want to just yet.' As he listen to his opponents talk.

Despite the successful attack Blit was not happy with the victory. "WHY!? WHY DO I HAVE TO FIGHT YOU LANCE!". The pliot of the Reborn said nothing. He pushed the flash button on his dashboard and allowed Amuro to speak to him. "I will be going to after that Gundam attacking the Justice, Radium and Voila are going to help Char out. As for you I will leave you to look after Lance." Blit then faced his enemy 'If I will be fighting Lance then there is no reason to hold back.' He then notice the Reborn doing the same thing. "So, activating you HOPE system, this early in the battle I guess I shall do the same." Both machines starting to charge from, "O" the pilot of the Reborn cried. "E" the pilot of the Serpent cried. "O, life and death are two sides of the same coin, but what happens when you slipt that coin in half, is their double the life and double the death?" Lance's chat Blit knew so well was told and Blit chatted his own. "E, define success, is it aching your limit at 50% enough or doing the impossible and breaking the limit and getting 100% success?" Both pilots shouted out their last line as their mecha's transformed. "I am the HOPE of all those who live inside that coin of life and death, I am the reborn", "I am the HOPE for those who want to get past those limits, I am the Serpent." And the roar from the two men filled with passion was heard from across the battlefield.  
" THE DOUBLE O REBORN!", "THE EXTREME SERPENT!".

…

Ra-Kan and Durandal, where neither pleased nor happy after they heard the roar of the two pilots "I don't want to imagine what a fight between to HOPE systems would be like." Both men knew the power of HOPE system, the very system that their team's name is based off. But before discussion on the matter was unleashed. Gunshot, as Ra-Kan fell to the ground. Durandal looked at horror at the shooter. "Maxuillum Jenus." Maxiullum gave an evil smile as he point his gun at Durandal, Durandal put his hands up and felt blood enter through a hole in his shoe. "So you're a murdered now, Maxuillum?" Captain Jenus then fired his gun. Durandal felt his life, flash before his eyes. Something from his ripped blood stained jacket drop to the floor. "Seems you bullet, dropped a certain item of mine and as a result by body wasn't injured." That comment wasn't the best, his blood dropped on the floor; he really wasn't in good shape. Durandal looked at the item that saved his life. It was the key for firing GENESIC, he knew that key being on the wrong hands would be dangerous. Thus he kept on his person at all times until now.

Maxuillum picked up the key, and proceeded to finish the leader of ZAFT off, but be for he fired. Lights appeared and the rest of the destroyed roof collapsed as he saw the Gundam coming to his direction. as Maxuillum looked up his fearing emerge as he saw what a giant gun over his head. "Well, it seems you win this time ZAFT, Or do you?" Maxuillum then became a sliver liquid as it then disappeared. What was believed to be the croups of Maxuillum now laid still on the ground. "What, it this?" The Pilot of the Gundam Rey asked. He proceeded to view the corpse. However he failed to find what he was looking for, "GENESIC's key isn't here" Rey has killed many bodies in the pass but he has never seen someone just die like the way the Captain did. He looked at this superior and did his best to ask for new orders as he watched him try to get up.

…

Athrun found his opponent to be very interesting, "You fight well, may I catch you name?" That pilot only responded via Slashing, the Justice with his swords. The attack was unexpected and almost through Arthrun offhis guard. However The Impluse Gundam was shoot, by bullets from behind the Justice. "Who was that?" Arthrun wondered as he watched the unknown mecha enter the fight. "DAMN YOU" the Impulse Gundam pliot repelled as he then fired on the mecha. That was when Arthrun noticed its identally "The Nu-Gundam, Amuro." Arthrun was glad to see a member of HOPE to fight beside.

Char fought hard against the funnels this 'Gundam' But it was superior "This isn't good since we arrived here, I haven't had much time to sharpen by skills. I should have done something" But he Char didn't have time to regret as he doges another beam attack from his enemy. "This is not going well." Just then the noticed to Martian mech's coming to his aid. "So mind if we help the leader of Neo-Zeon" one off pilots shouted. "Come on Radium, he the leader, he should be able to handle a battle." Char watched the Two LEV's fire at the enemy. "Those are from Amuro's new recruits" Char looked forward to see what skill's the pilots Amuro's chosen where. The three of them attacked.

"BIG O CANNON!" The Double O Reborn summoned what seems to be an cannon from nowhere and Fired big balls of energy at Blit. "AHHHHHHHH!" Blit screamed, "We just have to destroy that cannon with an even bigger attack." Blit was quite extricated about his the attack hid just made-up. He has never used an attack more powerful than the reborn's cannon. Blit become a Coiled like a Serpent attempting to get a boost for a jump. "Here goes" Blit cried as a blue orb appeared a round's Extreme Serpent mouth getting bigger with each passing second. Then both Machines used their attacks. "AHHHHHHH!" Blit screamed as he went towards the Reborn as a rocket with his blast dominating Lance's attack. "Come on Lance is that the best you can do?" Blit taunted Lance, however something was really strange about the battle, as Lance lose to his attack, in a considered tone Blit asked "You're not fighting like yourself, what has gotten into you." His fears' occurred as Lance and the mecha became a sliver liquid as disappeared.

Nu-Gundam and the Justice Gundam stood side by side with the Impluse Gundam strangling to get up. Amuro hasn't fought alongside Arthrun before but he was giving off the sense of battle when he fought against Char back on Earth. "You fight just like him." Amuro told Arthrun, "Him?" was the answer the Newtype received. "Char, the red comet. Not only is that but your Gundam is three times faster than mine." Although Char has given up on that Title, it was very fitting to the pilot he fought with. "Well, you know Red makes things three times faster." But before they could finish their confiscation a Red Gundam came charging towards the Impulse then a female voice came from the Savior Gundam. "SHINN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

…

Holland felt something cold hit his cheeks the tempurere woke him up as he saw his saviour the Feedom Gundam. "Thanks" He told him as he got up he was surprise to be alive after the attack. "Holland get inside your mecha their attack succeed they got a hold of GENESIC" Kira called out to him as the Feedom flew towards the battlefield "Understood" Holland called back as he caught slight of the Gekko and run towards it.

…

Arthrun watched the pilot attack the Impluse, however very quickly the fight escaptation away from Steel to Words. Very Loud Words. "JUST SHUT UP! LUNA AND LEAVE!" "YOU'RE THE TEAMING UP WITH PKF!" "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT, NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY" "YOU ATTACKED THE LEADERS OF HOPE OUR LEADERS" "LIKE I SAID I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT, NOW FUCKING LEAVE!". Arthrun soon lost interested in the conversation when he noticed a message from Kira, he received the call. "Arthrun they took GENESIC their planning on using it soon." The message pumped aldrisctyion into Arthrun "Someone is talking the keys on foot, they going to arrive around where Lord Char is fighting." The message of his friend ended as he saw Amuro flying towards Char, he quickly did the same.

…

Holland soon arrived at the Gekko, however when he got inside he smelt something. "Blood?" he followed the trace but could find on blood or anyone for that matter. "Where is everyone, and I can defiantly smell that's blood." He didn't know if it was the blood the he could smell but whatever it was it was from a dead body. "SHIT!" he cried as he run towards the hanger. Apond arriving at the Hanger he witnesses something very similar to what Akito Tenwaknaa did a few days ago. His entire crew dead on the floor. He looked to find his 1-mouth old child around the corpse it wasn't there and neither was its mother. Holland saw his mecha dripped in blood, tears came from his eyes as well as thought's to his family and the battle ahead. Holland got inside his LEV and flew out of the Gekko searing loudly at the killers he will soon kill.

…

All the mecha arrived at Neo Roanoke. Before him was the Two LEV's. Char's Custom. Extreme Serpent. Astukis Assteragali. Lanstag. Gundam Strike Rouge. Rey's Gundam. Justice Gundam. Nu-Gundam. Feedom Gundam and finally the Holland's mech. Luna saw all Eleven mecha's scatted around Neo. "Shin?" she told no one wondering how him and his mecha turned in a sliver liquid. As she reached the other's She noticed four Sliver Liquid's like the one Shin was, spinning around Neo and they chasing form. "What are those sliver things doing." Astuki told the team. "Whatever it is we should keep our guard up." Arthrun spoke. "Agreed" Came the voice of the Newtype Char. The Sliver Ryu's changes forms. Fear's came from team HOPE if it was wise to simply let them transform.

From two of the Sliver Liquid's came the Reborn (Not Double 0 Reborn) and the Impluse Gundam. Blit was the most surprise, "So I didn't defeat you?" He called out to Lance. "What are you doing Shinn?" Kira called afterwards, but both pilots said nothing as the last two sliver liquid's transformed, This time Holland and Rey where the ones spurries. "The Gekko, but that can't be?" The confused Holland spoke as he looked at the Gekko and inside the window on his sit was the Captain of the Battle 7 Maxiullim Jenius. "So, I actually didn't kill him." I sight of reify came to Rey as he said those words under his breath. Luna didn't know what cause it but all fifth teen 15 pilots took out their weapons and began to attack. She only knew one thing that had to get the key to GENESIC back.

The battle was over in only a few seconds when a power blast came from the heavens. Kira's and Arthrun's mind came to when the saw that thing fire for the first time it was thanks to Izack that they were alive today. The second time only came to Arthrun as he remembered the very end of the war using the nuke of the Justice to blow it and himself up. It was thanks to Cargill and HOPE that he didn't need to do that. One thing all pilots knew for certain that the beam coming down to use was GENESIC.

Char watched the beam come closer and closer destroying all faith Char had of escape. "We won't be able to survive this." He told the team as he looked at his enemy's. "But those slivers' things will" Char tried to fly towards the beam but was shoot back down by Neo. "You're staying here." he said. Char then felt something he hasn't felt since the Anti-Spirals came. Fear. He wasn't the first to try something other team members attempts where shoot down by the trio of Neo, Shinn and Lance. But one man was able to escape their clatters and that person gave back all faith and fear away from Char. The Red mecha was like a comet three times faster as the enemy as it charged towards the Beam.

"ARTRUN!, What are you trying to do?" Cargill's voice called. "The same thing I did last time." Arthrun voice was sharp. "NO! NO YOU CAN"T" She screamed. A confused Kira asked what he was planning. "HE! HE IS GOING TO BLOW HIMSELF UP!" Cargill remembered that the Freedom and Justice Gundam's had nukes it them but would that nuke be enough to stop the blast. She then spoke the same words she did last time with even more tears going down her eyes "THE HARDEST BATTLE IS TO KEEP LIVING! PLEASE!, YOU GOTTA LIVE!, ARTHRUN!" and at that moment an explosion occurred she didn't stop looking up the beam of GENESIC and the Justice was gone. She could see the new foundation of the clouds and explosion gave them a new colour which made a Red comet.

* * *

_Next chapter Team Amuro VS PKF has been pushed back because I don't want to have another real robot focus instead focus on the Super's. So we will get **A Fierce Fight! Double Mazingers**_


End file.
